Talk:Clothing
I have removed all the information copied from other articles, they had their own articles because they had enough information to generate an article, having an exact duplicate here was barmy. The following did not yet have separate articles, and from the minimal information given here don't yet seem worth creating one for, if more context and detail can be found for them then feel free to create those articles and add them to the lists on the page now.--8of5 15:12, 30 August 2008 (UTC): :They were in their own articles until the Capt. had me create this page. He decided a super clothing" page was better than lots of little articles. You might want to ask him if he's cool with changing it back. – AT2Howell 18:43, 30 August 2008 (UTC) ::I am quite certain whatever Mike suggested it will not have been that you duplicate a dozen pre-existing articles into a single insanely unbalanced article. --8of5 18:53, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :Yes, these subsections make the article more than a little ungainly. :You can't simply leave all those other articles hanging around cluttering up the database. If you are going to move the information here, it needs to be organized, and the other articles need to be deleted or redirected -- so that readers can actually find their way to this article. :For example, I moved all of the Romulan language articles to redirect to the article I was moving the information to. Perhaps you should help in the work of going through all these dozens of articles and redirecting them -- its not an admin's job to clean up after this, its your job to clean up after yourself or better yet, enter the data cleanly and in an organized fashion to begin with. :8of5, have you seen the Romulan language article -- do you think that format would work better for this removed data? -- Captain MKB 19:01, 30 August 2008 (UTC) ::That is indeed quite an effective format for this sort of mixture of information where certain things do warrant separate articles while other do not. I shall alter the page to that format. --8of5 19:09, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Beret A Beret was a sort of cloth,felt or leather hat. In 1974, Roberta Lincoln wore a black beret in Germany. ( ) Boot Boots were a common type of footwear for many cultures in 2276. ( ) Dress A dress was a type of clothing involving a skirt attatched to a bodice. Most often, this clothing was worn by females. In 1974, Roberta Lincoln wore a black dress to her meeting with Walter Takagi in Rome. ( ) Flat hat A flat hat was a popular Human male felt hat, usually dark in color, worn from the late 1800s until at least 2008. This was a sort of "cowboy hat". In 2268, the Melkotian recreation of Wyatt Earp wore a flat hat. ( , ) Frock coat A frock coat was a popular Human male garment in the late 1800s on Earth. In 2268, the Melkotian recreation of Wyatt Earp wore a frock coat. ( , ) Lab coat A lab coat was a cloth overcoat with large pockets. This was often worn for utilitarian reasons. In 1974, Joel Singer wore a white lab coat while in India. ( ) Necktie A necktie was a length of cloth worn about the neck and tied in a prescribed manner. In 1974, Gary Seven wore a necktie while posing as a businessman in New York. ( ) Overcoat An Overcoat was a sort of outerwear which covered and protected a person from the elements. In 1974, Roberta Lincoln wore an overcoat in Germany. ( ) Robe A robe was a sort of garment which was loose fitting and tended to have sleeves. In 2267, most of the people on Ceres wore robes. ( ) Skirt A skirt, a draped garment often made out of a single piece of material, was a common garment usually worn by females. Similar in function to a kilt. In 1974, Roberta Lincoln wore a skirt while in Rome. ( ) String tie A string tie was a popular Human male garment in the late 1800s on Earth. In 2268, the Melkotian recreation of Wyatt Earp wore a string tie. ( , ) Turban A turban was a long bit of cloth, wound about the head to be used as a headdress. In 1974, turbans were quite popular in India amoung many peoples. ( ) Sweater A cloth overcoat with large pockets, made of wool, cotton, and other material, Robert April, age forty-some year old, wore one over his duty uniform, titled sideways, in (TOS novel: Best Destiny), he had turned up the collar of it. Reason behind it I"m not sure if this good for an entry, there is more but my learning disabilities, are getting in my way about why it either the book in the entry or (TOS novel: Final Frontier) that I read why he wears one. GinnyStar-STD MOT (talk) 19:56, March 19, 2016 (UTC)